


Cheaper Than Free

by mistyyygoode



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon?, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Misty's Lowkey Fucked Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Takes Place After The End Of Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode
Summary: With the help of Mallory and Nan, Misty is back home, and finds herself in a pit of anxiety and depression but in the arms of the love of her life.





	Cheaper Than Free

As Cordelia and Mallory were talking, they walked around the corner, and the lights started to flicker. The front door of the academy opened. Smoke flooded into the building and in walk Nan. 

"Hi, bitches." Nan grinned.

"N-Nan?" Cordelia asked, brows furrowed. She stepped closer to her former student and gave her a small hug.

Another soul started to walk forward. Curly hair a little wilder than usual, covering her face until she looked up at her crush and old teacher.

Cordelia's eyes glanced upward, instantly filling with tears as her arms dropped from Nan's body. "Misty...?" she whispered before hugging her tightly.

Misty buried her head in the crook of Cordelia's neck. She inhaled deeply, taking in that sweet, floral scent she longed for.

"Oh, my... oh, my... how can this be?" the Supreme asked as her hands gripped Misty's shawl. "How can this be possible?" she asked before repeating herself. "How is this possible?" her heart was pounding hard against her chest.

"Oh, Miss Cordelia," Misty said in a shaky voice as she stilled gripped on tight to Cordelia's waist. "I never thought I'd escape my personal hell. And then, this one, she showed up – with the voodoo demon." She said before looking at Nan and chuckled as she pulled away. "He took my hand and guided me home."

"I'm Papa's favorite." Nan grinned as she looked at Cordelia.

Cordelia couldn't help but chuckle as she reached out to grab Nan's hand.

"He's my boo. He sends me on errands... I have to go now." Nan said before turning around.

Cordelia was quick to grab the girl's hand again. "Wait, wait, Nan. Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to Papa. I like it down there. He lets me play." Nan explained with a grin.

"I-I don't understand," Cordelia said with furrowed brows.

"You're not supposed to," Nan said. "Just say thank you." She said before pulling away to leave.

Cordelia was a bit concerned, but she let her leave. She turned back to Misty. Her eyes were still wet with tears. "Misty," she smiled softly. "I-I would like you to meet an exceptional witch. This is Mallory."

"Hi," Misty smiled as she looked over at the blonde. She felt like she already knew the younger woman.

Mallory smiled brightly as she looked at Misty, someone she already knew so much about and looked up to. "Hi."

Misty stepped forward to shake Mallory's hand. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's great to meet you, Misty." Mallory said as she shook the woman's hand back. She looked between Cordelia and Misty. "I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." She said before pulling her hand away to walk out of the room, giving them some privacy.

"Oh," Cordelia chuckled as she reached out for the younger witch.

Misty smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Cordelia's waist again, holding her tightly against her. "How I have missed ya... I was ever so lost in that dark abbess."

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner," Cordelia said shakily.

Misty frowned as she pulled away just enough to look into chocolate brown hues. She smiled softly as her hands moved to cup the older witch's cheeks. "Don't be... I know ya tried."

"H-How?" Cordelia asked as she leaned into the touch.

"I heard ya callin' me," Misty said softly as her thumbs caressed Cordelia's cheekbones.

Cordelia's chin started to tremble as she smiled. She grabbed one of Misty's hand and started to guide her down the hall. "Come with me." She said softly before taking Misty to the greenhouse in the back.

Misty smiled softly as she walked the familiar path. As they stepped inside, her eyes scanned the room. Her smile grew larger as she saw it had grown. More plants were scattered around the room, more books were on the shelves, and more potion stations were set up. In the one corner, she spotted a spot of lavenders, white roses, and a plaque. She walked over to it and saw there were engravings. Her fingers traced the words as she read them.

_"Here lay two witches that are the epidemy of our academy. Misty Day, a savoir, a leader, a teacher, and a pure soul. May she rule like a bird in flight. Myrtle Snow, prior head-mistress, leader, teacher, mother, _ _and _ _friend_ _. But _ _most of all, _ _they were both a_ _ great example. May they both rest now."_

Cordelia watched as Misty walked over and looked at the plaque, she had made a year ago. "I thought it would be good for you both to have a resting place." She spoke softly.

"I love it," Misty said as she turned back around to look at Cordelia. "Are the lavenders for me?"

"Yes, I knew they were your favorites, besides sunflowers... white roses were Myrtle's favorite."

The Swamp Witch stepped over to where Cordelia stood, and softly took her hands in her own. She laced their fingers together. "They are... it's lovely, Miss Cordelia."

"You don't have to say Miss, you know." Cordelia said as she softly caressed the younger woman's hands.

"You're Supreme now... I feel like I should. It's respectful of ya title."

"Well, when we're alone, you don't have to. I know you respect me." Cordelia explained as she stared deeply into deep blue hues.

Misty smiled softly, nodding. "Okay, Cordelia... oh, I've missed ya something fierce." She chuckled nervously. Butterflies swarmed her stomach and she felt giddy around the woman's presence again.

"I could say the same... you really heard me trying to find you?" the older blonde questioned.

"I did... I heard ya for what seemed like years. How-how long was I gone?" Misty asked hesitantly.

"A-about two years..." Cordelia's eyes cast downward as she bit her lip.

"T-two... t-two years?" Misty asked. "I-I really didn't think it was th-that long." She stammered before sitting on one of the stools at the table. Her hands dropped from Cordelia's as her heart raced, and her mind wondered. So much could have changed while she was gone. "Oh, lord..."

Cordelia's eyes went back up. She felt her chest hurt at the sight before her. She stepped closer to the younger witch and softly wrapped her arms around Misty's shoulder's holding her close.

Misty rested her head on Cordelia's chest for a moment. "What changed?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"With ya... what's changed. I wanna know what I missed." Misty explained.

"Well, once I was crowned Supreme, I-I decided to go public with it. We were packed full of girls who believed they were witches. Most of them are, no matter how little their powers are. We own five houses for this coven now. That's... that's really it." Cordelia explained. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Have ya..." Misty paused to chew on her lower lip.

"Have I what, sweetheart?" Cordelia asked.

Misty's heart leaped at the pet name. "Have ya met anyone?" she asked.

The Supreme's brows furrowed for a moment. She thought back to when she cleaned up Misty's shack and found an old journal, one she somewhat now wished she didn't read but found writings of Misty's feelings for her. "No, I haven't... how could I when I've been missing my other half for so long?"

Misty's heart started racing as she heard Cordelia's words. Her eyes glanced upward. "Please tell me ya ain't talkin' about Hank."

Cordelia chuckled softly as she shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm talking about you." She said as one hand ran up Misty's neck to cup her cheek. "I knew since the day I met you, I had found what I've always been searching for."

Misty bit her lip hard as she felt herself blushing. Her eyes dropped down for a moment. "I know the feelin', Mi—Cordelia."

"Misty, dear, look at me," Cordelia said.

Misty's eyes wondered back up, slowly going from Cordelia's plump lips to her deep chocolate hues. "Yeah?"

Cordelia leaned down just slightly to place a soft, somewhat chaste kiss onto the younger witch's lips.

Misty melted into the touch. Her lips greeted Cordelia's in a soft embrace as she kissed her back.

In a cliché way, their lips fit together perfectly. But before things could go any further, there was a knock on the greenhouse door.

Cordelia pulled away softly. "Come in." She said.

Misty looked at Cordelia with a smile. She studied the woman's face, how her cheeks were pink from their embrace, how her lips were a little pinker than usual, and that small, nervous way her brows knit together.

A younger, brunette witch opened the door and stepped inside. "Lunch is ready, Miss Cordelia." She said softly.

"Okay, Delila. Thank you. We'll be there in a moment." Cordelia said.

Misty watched and listened. Cordelia tone was more confident than it used to be. The way she stood was like she held her chin high proudly as their leader. It made her heart swell with joy.

"Yes, ma'am." The girl said before stepping out of the greenhouse.

"Who was that?" Misty asked softly.

"One of the girl's in the house next door. Her name is Delila." Cordelia explained as she looked back at Misty.

"That's cool... can we go eat? I'm starved." Misty said.

The Supreme chuckled softly as she nodded. "Sure, sweetheart. You can have anything you want."

"Anythin'?" Misty asked with wide eyes.

"Within reason. What do you want?" Cordelia asked with a smile as she pulled Misty up to her feet.

"Well," Misty licked her lips. "I'd really, really like some fries." She chuckled nervously.

Cordelia chuckled softly. "I can have the cook make you some." She said as she grabbed Misty's hand and led her back inside.

Misty smiled as she walked with Cordelia. As they entered the house, she saw Zoe. She grinned brightly as she let go of Cordelia's hand to run towards the other witch. "Zoe!"

"Misty?" Zoe looked at the blonde with furrowed brows. "H-how are you here?" she asked as she hugged Misty once they met.

"Nan saved me! Oh, how are ya?" the Swamp Witch asked as she pulled away. "Where's Kyle?"

"He's gathering girls from the other houses for lunch," Zoe explained before looking at Cordelia.

The Supreme shook her head, telling the younger woman that the explanation would be for another time.

Zoe gave a small nod before looking back at Misty.

"How many houses are there now?" the Swamp Witch asked softly.

"Three on this street, two behind us," Zoe said.

"Holy shit..." Misty murmured.

"You're Misty Day!" a redheaded girl came up to Misty with a wide smile.

Misty smiled softly as she nodded. "I am. What's ya name, sweetheart?"

"Juliet." The younger witch said with a bright smile.

"That's such a beautiful name," Misty said.

"Thank you, Miss Day," Juliet said.

"Ya can call me Misty." She said as she rested her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Okay," Juliet smiled before her name was called. She looked back at the table where some more girls sat. "I gotta go." She said before running off.

Misty smiled softly. "How did she know who I was?"

Zoe looked from Misty to Cordelia and then back again. "Cordelia talks about you sometimes... your powers, and what you did to help." She explained. "Especially with Kyle. You really helped him before Fiona fixed his head."

Misty smiled as she looked down, feeling herself blushing. "Really?" she asked.

Before Zoe could answer, Cordelia walked over to them. She had been watching Misty the whole time and couldn't help but have a smile on her lips. She was beyond happy that Misty was back, but she had so many questions.

"Those fries are almost ready," Cordelia said. As she stepped closer to Misty, their hands brushed.

Misty felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach as she felt Cordelia's hand against her own. "Okay, I'll, uh, talk to ya later, Zoe." She said before walking off with Cordelia.

"O-okay!" Zoe said with a confused smile.

Cordelia smiled to herself as she guided Misty back into the kitchen. There was a large plate of fries on the just being set on the counter.

"Oh, my Lord!" Misty exclaimed as she grabbed the plate, and stuffed a fry into her mouth.

Cordelia let out a small chuckle at the younger witch's eagerness. "If you'd like we can eat somewhere else today. I don't want to overwhelm you with all the girls."

Misty looked up from the fries. She nodded softly, mouth full. "Please," she murmured softly.

"Let me get a plate and I'll meet you back in the greenhouse, okay?" the Supreme asked.

The Swamp Witch nodded softly before heading out the back door with her food.


End file.
